Harriet Finch
|played by = Katherine Dow Blyton }}Harriet Finch is a former policewoman and the current vicar of St. Mary's Church, a role she's held on and off since 2013. Harriet lives at Woodbine Cottage with Pearl Ladderbanks. Biography Life before Emmerdale Before becoming a vicar, Harriet was a police officer. She became a Detective Sergeant and she arrested murderer Ged. She went into an undercover operation for five years, faking a relationship for known drug dealer Will Taylor under the name "Michelle". She, Will and Will's daughter Dawn Taylor became a family and Dawn took a big liking to "Michelle". Harriet eventually collected enough evidence to get Will sent down, and Will was arrested following a sighting from someone else. Dawn was left heartbroken and blamed "Michelle". 2014- In 2014, Harriet befriends Dom Andrews and helps his daughter Gemma with a school project. When Gemma goes missing, Harriet, Ashley and many other locals help Dom find her. Harriet is the person who spots Gemma lying in a ditch, and demands that Zak Dingle calls for an ambulance. Harriet goes to the hospital with Dom and is devastated when the doctors reveal that Gemma has died. Harriet blames herself as she was with Dom the night Gemma died and took his phone off him so she could kiss him. Harriet tries to help Dom through his grief, but he is having none of it and throws her out of his house. Harriet is the vicar who performs Gemma's funeral later in March. Dom later apologises to her for his actions. In July 2014, Harriet becomes curious when Ashley begins talking about a woman he met named Carole. Harriet believes that Ashley is making Carole up, so she texts Carole from Ashley's mobile phone to meet him in Emmerdale village. Harriet is later shocked when Carole arrives in Emmerdale and is jealous as she secretly has feelings for Ashley. In December 2014, Harriet and Ashley officially become a couple after he finds out she has feelings for him, making him realize he feels the same way. Harriet officiates an unauthorised wedding blessing for Ruby Haswell and Ali Spencer at St. Mary's church and is later sacked by the bishop. However, in April 2016, Harriet is reinstated as vicar of St.Mary's Church, after Ashley retires following his diagnosis with dementia. In May 2016, Harriet is devastated to hear that Edna Birch has died of ovarian cancer. 2017-2018: Relationship with Cain Dingle In 2017, she falls for local bad boy Cain Dingle and the pair begin a secret and steamy affair. Cain calls it off with her because he didn't want her to get hurt down the line and was scared of falling deeper for her. However, Harriet is then stabbed by two drug dealers during an altercation. Thankfully, Finn Barton calls an ambulance and Harriet is rushed to hospital, where she recovers. Cain hears about this and realises his true feelings for her, nearly killing Ross Barton for his involvement. As Harriet wakes from her coma, she finds Cain by her bedside. Asking "Why are you here?" he takes her hand and responds with "Why do you think?" He then lovingly kisses it as Moira Barton and Emma Barton look on, confirming their relationship. In October 2017, Moira gives birth to Cain's son Isaac and Harriet selflessly tells Cain he belongs with her and that he needs to be there to support Moira and his son. Harriet declares her love for Cain before walking out and leaving him. Later that month, Cain overhears Harriet telling Ross she's considering moving to Oxford to a new parish. Cain tries to talk Harriet round to staying and tells her he doesn't want her to go. They end up sharing a passionate kiss before Harriet pulls away and walks off. In November 2017, Harriet returns from Oxford and Cain greets her. She has to remind Cain they are no longer together. Cain later follows her to the church and insists there is still an 'us'. She tells Cain that Moira needs him but he demands he doesn't need Moira, He needs her. Cain tries to talk Harriet around and they end up sharing another passionate kiss. Harriet continues to remind Cain he belongs with Moira but he tells Harriet he belongs with her now. Harriet dismisses Cain and he angrily storms off. A few days later, Harriet calls round to see Cain and he is looking after Isaac. She is concerned about him and when Cain asks why, she insists she still cares about him as a friend which prompts Cain to snap at her, Harriet storms off, upset and hurt. Harriet walks back into The Woolpack later on and Cain apologises for the way he spoke to her. She asks if they can still be friends, he said that's not what he's thinking and they end up kissing. They are back together. Harriet soon becomes jealous of the amount of time Cain has been spending with Moira. Their relationship hit a rocky patch over the Christmas period, as Harriet also found out it was Moira who killed Emma and that Cain has been lying to her. In January 2018, Cain booked a table at the B&B for himself and Harriet to make things up to her and try to re-ignite their spark. Harriet wasn’t having any of it and got up to walk away from their relationship, until Cain confessed he was in love with her. The pair were then seen later in bed together. Cain suggested they get a place together. Harriet was delighted and they shared a passionate kiss. Other information *Harriet is the first cousin once removed of Edna Birch and Lily Butterfield. Quotes "I'm up for a quick one, if you like. A chat, obviously." (first line) ---- "Step back unless you want to get insulted." ---- "Kickass vicar and her nerdy sidekick." ---- "Oh... and I would love to give you one. Didn't mean that how it sounded." ---- "We all have buttons, you just need to know which ones to press." ---- "I have a faulty motor. Someone needs to get it turning, it may as well be you." See also *Harriet Finch - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Residents of Woodbine Cottage Category:Vicars Category:Police officers Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Private Investigators Category:Current characters Category:Detective Sergeants